criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Letters From Nowhere
Letters From Nowhere (Case #3) is the third case of City Outskirts, third case of Westville City and the third fanmade case of Emirelhatip. Case Background The Victim was a local girl, Jane Baker who worked as a bartender. She was found dead in the Swamp Tavern with no visual wounds. The Killer was the bar's owner, Alexander Coldinsky. Alexander told the team that he loved Jane very much but the only thing Jane did to him was laughing to his face. Alexander asked her for a dinner tomorrow evening but Jane told everyone in the bar a secret about Alexander to humiliate him. Alexander couldn't bear it and decided sent a note to the victim. He knew that she had an allergy to chemicals. He poured a bottle of ether on the note and gave it to victim. He only wanted her to suffer, not to die. But unfortunely the victim died. At the court, he didn't confess to his crime and said that the only right thing to do was this. Judge Kingston sentenced him to 20 years in prison with no chance of parole. Victim *'Jane Baker' (Found lifeless at a tavern with no visual wounds.) Murder Weapon *'Ether' Killer *'Alexander Coldinsky' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect chews tobacco. *This suspect uses Ether. *This suspect's blood type is A-. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is taller than 5'5" Suspect's Profile *This suspect chews tobacco. *This suspect uses Ether. *This suspect's blood type is A-. *This suspect is diabetic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is taller than 5'5". Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses Ether. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is taller than 5'5". Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses ether. *This suspect chews tobacco. *This suspect's blood type is A- *This suspect is diabetic. Suspect's Profile *This suspect chews tobacco. *This suspect's blood type is A-. *This suspect is diabetic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is taller than 5'5" Killer's Profile *The Killer chews tobacco. *The Killer is taller than 5'5". *The Killer uses Ether. *The Killer's blood type is A-. *The Killer is diabetic. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Tavern Interior (Clues: Victim's Body, Note) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (KP: The Killer uses Ether. - Murder Weapon Confirmed: Ether) *Examine Note (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (KP: The Killer's blood type is A-) *Inform Aaliyah Baker about her daughter's passing. *Ask the bar's owner about his empoylee. *Investigate Dorm Room (Clues: Torn Contract) *Talk to Melvina Green about her roommate. *Examine Torn Contract (Result: Faded Contract) *Examine Faded Contract (Result: Document Number) *Analyze Document Number (03.00.00) *Ask Ray Verne about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) |-| Chapter 2= *Ask Allison West what she saw. (New Lab Sample: Description) *Analyze Description (KP: The Killer is taller than 5'5") *Investigate Forest Road (Clues: Ether Bottle) *Examine Ether Bottle (Result: Product Number) *Analyze Product Number (03.00.00) *Ask Alexander if he used Ether. *Investigate Bunk Beds (Clues: Broken Object, Torn Paper) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Piggy Bank) *Examine Piggy Bank (Result: Molecule Sample) *Analyze Molecule Sample (06.00.00) *Ask Melvina if she used Ether. *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Diary Page) *Ask Aaliyah Baker about her daughter's betrayal. *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Broken Car (Clues: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Tobacco Tin) *Examine Tobacco Tin (Result: Molecule Sample) *Examine Molecule Sample (KP: The Killer chews tobacco) *Investigate Bartender's Desk (Clues: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Result: Open Envelope) *Examine Open Envelope (Result: Molecule Sample) *Examine Molecule Sample (KP: The Killer is diabetic.) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) |-| Additional Investigation= *See how can you help Melvina. *Investigate Tavern Interior (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Diary Page) *Investigate Forest Road (Clues: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Clues: Photograph) *Give the diary entries to Melvina. (Reward: 100XP, Ivory Necklace) *Ask Aaliyah what's wrong. *Investigate Dorm Room (Result: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Open Safe) *Examine Open Safe (Result: Open Locket) *Give the locket back to Aaliyah (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (2 Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases